Bakura's Torture
by Lightismydark
Summary: Ryou is living with Bakura.Everything is okay even though Bakura isn't that nice, He isn't to mean either. Well until his more sadistic side takes over. Now their both in for hell. Warning-Abuse,Blood,ETC. Eventual Yaoi fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hey everyone ! Welcome to my story Bakura's Torture ! I had this story up on my old account but it was only a chapter long and poorly written. Now I plan to rewrite it, make it longer, elaborate more and, all in all make it a much better story.

So hope you enjoy this fic.

/"Bakura to ryou mind link"/

\"Ryou to bakura mind link"\

'Private thoughts'

Warning- Abuse, Cursing, ETC.

The school bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Ryou Bakura walked out of the school walking with his normal group of friends. The day was bright and sunny and the school day had actually been pretty enjoyable. Ryou was talking to Yugi about going over Yugi's house until Bakura sounded through their mink link. /"Ryou ! Where the hell are you !?"/ he shouted angrily. Ryou jumped slightly not expecting his Yami to be so angry. Though he was use to it by now. The day had been going well.

\"I just left school..."\ Ryou responded timidly. He wasn't one to yell or fight back. Especially with Bakura whom he had to live with. He didn't mind the yami's presence but sometimes it just seemed that Bakura got meaner or ruder as time passed. /"Well hurry the fuck up and get home ! I'm hungry !/ Bakura yelled slash complain. The older male may have been clever in many ways but he was hopeless in the kitchen. That left Ryou doing all the cooking though he didn't mind that since he quite liked it but when Bakura didn't get his food by a certain time he became so aggrivated.

\"But I wanted to go to Yugi's"\ Ryou said softly. He heard Bakura growl through the mind link and that was that. Ryou knew that if he went to Yugi's Bakura would be very pissed. Waiting wasn't one of Bakura skills and Ryou was positive that If he went to Yugi's Bakura would come, break the door down and drag Ryou to their house. Ryou would rather avoid that if possible. Last time something like that happened both Ryou and Yugi had to restrain their darker halves so they wouldn't kill each other.

"Sorry Yugi but I really should actually just go home. I have to go cook dinner plus I have homework. " Ryou said reluctantly. Yugi nodded and the two lights walked in opposite direction. Ryou tried his best to hurry home but in all honesty he didn't want to get there just yet. He wanted to be able to enjoy the peaceful weather and sunshine. Not be slaving over a hot stove and then stuck in his room doing his dang homework.

He made his trudge down the sidewalk all the way to his house. He made a slight hesitation at his door before reluctantly slipping in the key unlocking the front door and turning the handle.

The house was dark on the inside as all the light were turned off but he knew Bakura was still home. Probably upstairs or lurking in the shadows. \"I swear with how dark you keep it in here someone might assume your a damn vampire"\ Ryou said through their mind link as a small way to let Bakura know he was home. No reply came. With a sigh Ryou turned on the living room lights and turned to head to the kitchen. Then a couch pillow made contact with the back of his head. He turned his head around to the direction that it came from.

"Damnit Ryou, !" Bakura shouted from the couch, "I was trying to sleep !" he stood up into Ryou's view. The older white haired male stood in blue sweat pants and was shirtless. Seeing Bakura, Ryou blushed slightly mumbling an apology and turned back around and walked into the kitchen. Bakura followed him leaning against the counter while Ryou peered into the fridge for what he could cook. "How does steak sound ?" Ryou asked after a bit of searching. He pulled the steaks out of the freezer and looked at Bakura waiting for an answer.

" Sure just be quick. Malik and I have plans to go to the club tonight and I won't have you holding us up. " Bakura replied and turned around walking back into the living room. With a sigh Ryou started preparing the steaks and deciding he'd also make some potatoes to go along with it. Ryou cooked his steak well done while making sure to cook Bakura's steak right inbetween rare and medium rare. He had cut the patatoes into strips and then fried them to make home made French fries.

Serving them both he grabbed Bakura's plate and walked into the living room. He walked to the couch infront of the older male who was watching tv and handed him the plate of food. "Anything else ?" Ryou asked tiredly. Bakura shook his head shooing Ryou away so he could see the tv which Ryou stood infront of. Ryou nodded and walked to grab his own dinner from the kitchen and take it upstairs to his bedroom.

Ryou managed to eat quickly and move on to his homework. He sat for hours the daylight hours dissipating away. Eventually though he heard a shout from downstairs, " Ryou I'm leaving with Malik !"

"Okay !" Ryou yelled back. He heard the front door shut before he closed his textbook grabbed his plate and went back downstairs. He went into the kitchen and washed his plate and then went back into his room for his sleeping clothes before locking himself in the bathroom. Once the door was closed Ryou went over to turn on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. He took off his clothing then slipped into the warm cascade of water. The steam enveloping him as he leaned against the much colder in contrast wall. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. After a few moments of fully relaxing he grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed himself clean before the water went cold and he climb out.

He got dressed in some sweat pants and an oversized shirt. He decided to watch some tv for the rest of the night since he had nothing better to do. He curled up on the couch in the living room and flipped through the channels before landing on an old Romeo and Juliet movie. He smiled to himself before laying his head back onto the couch. After a few moments of watching the movie Ryou felt his eyelids get heavy. His head lolled back on the couch and his eyes fluttered closed as he drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later Ryou woke up slightly startled hearing the front door shut close. He looked up from the couch seeing Bakura walk into the house slightly tipsy. Bakura leaned against one of the walls his eyes half open. Ryou walked over to him looking the drunken male over before speaking softly "Bakura maybe you should go to sleep "

" Maybe you should stop telling me what to do !" Bakura spat growling his voice slightly slurred. Ryou stood back a bit as Bakura try to straighten himself, glaring at him. Ryou knew better than to argue with Bakura when he was drunk but he also knew if Bakura didn't go to bed now he'd regret it in the morning. "Bakura," he whispered softly "please I just want to make sure you'll be okay..." Ryou tried to plead with his eyes but Bakura just pushed past him. In a vain attempt to stop Bakura, Ryou grabbed him by the wrist. Bakura turned to glare at him. "Don't touch me you little piece of shit !"

Bakura pulled his wrist free before out of nowhere using the same hand to punch Ryou in the jaw. Ryou fell back slightly against the wall letting out a small shout of pain. He whimpered softly letting himself fall to the floor. Ryou looked up holding his cheek, tears slightly forming in his eyes. "Ba-Bakura " he choked out in shock. Bakura smirk slightly, standing over Ryou. He chuckled shaking his head before swiftly kicking Ryou in the stomach. Ryou let out a small scream, doubling over in pain. He lied down whimpering slightly trying to regain his breath.

Bakura smirked watching his former host whimper slightly in pain. A small sadistic smirk spread across his face as he watch the other. He kneeled down next to Ryou watching as Ryou's eyes opened slightly. Ryou rushed sitting up and backed away as much as he could until his back reached the wall. His face was reach and he felt like a bruise was forming now across his stomach. Bakura looked him in the eyes smirking before standing back up fully. "Fight back." he said. He spoke as if it was just a game to him, Ryou's pain. Bakura glared down at his lighter half as Ryou shook his head.

"Fine then" Bakura said before using his right leg to kick Ryou on the side of his head causing Ryou to fall back down onto his side eyes glazed over in pain. Ryou gasped in shock not being able to scream or make any other noise. Bakura leaned over him and began raining punches and kicks down on Ryou. After the first three minutes Ryou stopped feeling the pain and laid there numb, whimpering in pain every now and then. Bakura continued the beating for seven minutes before he got tired of it. He gave Ryou one last hard kick in the stomach before he walked away into the kitchen.

Once he was gone Ryou opened up his eyes slowly. Now that it was over the pain surge through his body. Purple and blue splotches started forming across his body. A small bit of blood slid from the edge of his mouth. He tried to sit up and gasp as pain shot through him. He lied a few more minutes on the floor trying to think of why Bakura would hurt him like this. Sure he was rude but never had he hurt Ryou like this. After a few moments after hearing Bakura go upstairs Ryou decided to get up and move.

He stood up his whole body filled with pain. He panted, his breath ragged. He climbed up the stairs and went into his room locking the door behind him. He removed his shirt pulling it over his head. Ryou looked in the mirror at his chest and stomach littered with deep bruises. 'Why did he do this ?' Ryou thought to himself blocking his thoughts so Bakura couldn't hear him. 'I didn't do anything. Did I ?'

Ryou sighed sadly and moved over into his bed pulling the covers over himself. He lied to himself telling himself it was the drinking. He tried to convince himself it was because Bakura was drunk. He knew though it was something more and it terrified him to think that Bakura would do it again. Ryou shivered in the thought and finally let himself drift off into a nightmare filled slumber.

AN- So ? How was it ? Please give me feedback and any advice you can. If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please forgive me as I'm stuck writting all these on my IPod notepad and there is no spelling or grammar check.

Besides that though I really hoped you liked this so far ! Anyways please follow, favorite and review as those keep me motivated and wanting to write more for you !

Thanks for reading ~ !


	2. Chapter 2

The beatings kept getting worse over the next few weeks. Each time it felt as if Bakura was trying to bring more pain than last time. Ryou got use to the pain for the most part even though at times he still cried out. He never asked Bakura why anymore. He tried once and Bakura had called him weak before practically throwing him across the room.

Ryou began to wear a sweater to school even though it was almost summer and the heat was steadily rising. He tried his best to cover up the bruises some of them though like ones on the area between his neck and shoulder were harder to hide. Ryou knew his friends had to be suspicious but Ryou simply shrugged it off and told them it was nothing. Though he doubted they believed him.

He got home early now because If he was late Bakura only made it worse. Ryou would get home, make dinner, then go upstairs to his room to hide and do his homework. Yet Bakura always made his way into Ryou's room. He always smirked and acted normal before he walked over to Ryou and made he threw his first punch, shouting at Ryou to fight back. Ryou couldn't though. He couldn't hurt Bakura the way Bakura hurt him.

Ryou now sat in school sitting with Yugi and his friends at lunch. He stayed quiet poking at his food thinking his situation over. He could always just leave and he knew that. He was sure he had enough money saved up to probably rent an apartment. Though only problem with that was though... He couldn't leave Bakura.

Ryou knew the former spirit of the ring depended on him greatly. Bakura would be lost without his former host their for him. Once Ryou had lost Bakura after his and the pharaohs shadow game, Ryou had beg Atem and Yugi to give Bakura another chance and bring him back. Once all the Yami's had gained their own bodies they realized on their Hikari's to help them learn. While Atem had no trouble adjusting and neither did Mariku. Bakura still felt lost at times and frustrated.

That's why Ryou stayed, or at least that's the reason he told himself as he sat there numbly with everyone. He didn't keep along with their conversation until he heard them calling for him. "Hey Ryou !" tristen called when the white hair male started to drift off. Ryou blinked and looked up to see the group staring at him or more specifically his neck. "Ryou what happened ?" Tea gasped. Ryou said nothing and touched his neck carefully where a deep purple bruise layed on his pale skin.

"What is that a hickey from your boyfriend ?" Tristen laughed. Ryou looked down a blush forming across his cheeks. He knew Tristen was just joking but something about his word hit Ryou hard. "Well at least we know who's the bottom between him and Bakura" Joey laughed. Ryou didn't say anything and instead took his tray and left the cafeterias tears stinging his eyes. He didn't know why their words hurt so much oh wait that's right me and Bakura arnt together he thought.

/"Ryou ?"/ Bakura asked quietly through their mind link. Ryou jumped slightly. He didn't expect Bakura to talk to him during the school day. Then he spoke so quietly to Ryou. So different then he had these past few weeks. \"Yes Bakura ?"\ Ryou asked wiping his eyes noticing the moisture that had collected in them. He shuddered feeling Bakura's anger flood through their mind link fearing that it was directed at him. /"Don't listen to those idiots"/ Bakura snarled making Ryou realized Bakura wasn't angry at him but at Tristen and Joey. Ryou gave a small sad smile. \" It's okay they were just joking"\

/"I don't fucking care ! They need to keep quiet"/ Bakura yelled angrily. Ryou flinched slightly at his anger. Did he really care ? Ryou had just a small flicker of hope. He didn't hear Bakura but could stil feel him there. /"Get outside I'm picking you up early"/

Ryou didn't argue or even ask why he did what he was told and walked out of the school. He saw Bakura standing by his black car waiting for him. They said nothing as they both got in and drove away from the school. It was raining out the clouds dark. The rain pelted the car heavily and made it almost impossible to see out the window. Ryou had now leaned his head against the cool glass trying to see some form of scenery behind the heavy rain. Before he could stop himself he asked quietly as they pulled in to the garage "Why ?"

"What ?" Bakura asked turning to look at Ryou who still had his head pressed against the window. Ryou gave small sigh then turned to look at Bakura. "Why we're you so angry before ?" Ryou asked. Bakura smirk and moved closer to Ryou.

"Your stupid" Bakura said chuckling. He softly grabbed Ryou chin forcing Ryou to meet his eyes. Ryou blushed seeing Bakura smirk. He felt his heart fluttering softly meeting Bakura's eyes. "So stupid..." Bakura mummered Moving his face a nose lenght from Ryou. Ryou eyes were wide in slight fear. He almost expected Bakura to punch him out of nowhere. But bakura didn't and just moved closer to Ryou. "So damn stupid" Bakura whispered connected his lips with Ryou.

Ryou felt shock and didn't respond at first. Bakura was kissing him ! Slowly though he responded by kissing back. He felt Bakura hand made their way to his side pulling on his shirt. Ryou moved his arms around Bakura's neck pulling him closer if possible. Bakura ran his tongue over Ryou bottom lip making Ryou whimper slightly as he opened his mouth as the taller white haired male mapped out his mouth. Eventually air became a problem and they pulled away from each other a string of saliva connecting their lips still. Ryou panted slightly regaining his breath. His face was flushed red and he looked at Bakura who looked past him before turning around and opening the car door and walking out and going inside the house. Leaving Ryou confused and alone in the car.

He blinked trying to figure out what had just happened. He could still feel Bakura's lips on his, His hands pulling at his shirt...what happened ? Did Bakura like Ryou ?

Ryou felt his heart still racing as he tried to make sense of it. He layed back in the car before he opened up the door it still raining. He walked inside the house finding it extremely quiet. With a sigh he trudged upstairs into his room. Once there he closed the door behind him and let himself fall to the ground.

He knew he should have made dinner but he couldn't even stand up from where he was. His mind was still in shock. The house was so quiet...

He blinked a few times slowly clearing his head and stood up. He heard a noise downstairs and the microwave beeping. 'Bakura must have made the tv dinner..' Ryou thought then froze 'When did he learn to use the microwave ?' He yanked open the door and ran down stairs only to see a mess of electric bits, a still frozen dinner, and Bakura standing with his hair fluffier than normal with a screw driver in hand. Ryou held his lips together holding back a laugh.

" This is all your bloody fault !" Bakura growled making Ryou drop the giggle a small fear beginning to form in him. Bakura glared at Ryou his fist already balled up. Ryou knew he had about 30 seconds to calm him down before Bakura would throw the first punch. "I'm sorry, how about I make you dinner ?" he said meekly to late Bakura lunged for the smaller white haired boy and had pinned him to the ground in a matter of seconds. Ryou held his eyes shut waiting for the first punch to be made already but he felt nothing. He looked up shyly at Bakura who sat on his chest grinning down at him cruely.

" hmm you always seem to shake when I do this" he remark reaching into his back pocket. "Why is that ?" Bakura pulled out a pocket knife with a black handle. Ryou's eyes grew wide and he began to struggle to get out from under Bakura. It was no use though as he wasnt strong enough . Bakura flicked open the knife grinning maniacally as he grabbed Ryou by the front of his shirt holding the knife against Ryou's pale left cheek not pressing down enough to draw blood. Ryou tried to beg silently with his eyes for Bakura to put away the knife. The beatings were bad enough. Adding the pain of being cut and Ryou might actually run for it. 'What if he tries to kill me ?' Ryou thought not realizing he hadn't blocked the thought.

/"Oh don't worry precious Ryou I'm not going to kill you. I just want to have some fun is all. And teach you a lesson..."/ Bakura smirk letting go of Ryou's shirt so his head fell back against of the floor. He used the knife then to cut open the front of Ryou's shirt reveling to him a perfect unmarked pale moving rapidly in fear. He moved his hand down to the top of Ryou's chest right under his throat and used his nails to make long scratched down the boys chest. Red angry mark appeared quickly after and Ryou only winced slightly careful not to make any noise.

Bakura unexpectedly slapped Ryou across his cheek making Ryou scream slightly. Not because it hurt just cause he didn't see it coming. /"That's right scream you little bitch"/ Bakura snarled and then clasped the knife in his hand and pressing it against the side of Ryou's chest. He pressed down and moved the blade along Ryou's side slowly, drinking in the screams of his former host and watching as blood began to seep from the wound on fall onto the floor beneath them.

He repeated the same process on the other side and then on Ryou's arms careful to miss any magor arteries as not to drain him of to much blood. Ryou screamed through it all. His arms started feeling cold and only then did Bakura stop. He went in now to punch Ryou square in the jaw. Bakura stood up and look at his handy work.

His former host layed on the floor covered in old bruised mixed in with new scratched and cuts. The scratches on him wear red and stood against his pale chest. The blood that came from him seemed like red ribbons that crossed his arms and sides. His skin seemed pale from the blood lose and his eyes were half open.

"Why ?" Ryou croaked out weakly. His eyes brimmed with tears as he layed there trying to cope with the pain. He felt like he was going to cry. Not because of the physical pain he was in but because of the emotional pain. He had thought maybe Bakura actually cared but now he felt as if his heart was ripped in two and he couldn't describe it. "Why what ?"

" Why ? I thought you actually cared..." Ryou said the tears falling down his face as he was to weak to wipe them away. "Why did you assume that ?" Bakura growled. Ryou began moving himself against the wall using the walls support to sit up and look at Bakura fully. Black spots started to cover his vision but he wanted an answer first. "You kiss me ..."

Ryou said in a half whisper looking at the ground. He looked up when he heard Bakura laughing.

" That kiss back in the car ? That was nothing more than a moment of weakness on my part. A thing of lust that I had to get rid of. What ? You thought that kiss meant anything to me ? That I cared ? Your sadly mistaken. That kiss was nothing. Your nothing. I don't care about you and I never will. " he said point blank.

Ryou felt more pain now from hearing that then he had getting beating. 'He dosnt care..." he thought a lump formed in his throat he looked at Bakura sadly before the darkness ruled his vision and he collapses onto the hard cold floor.

AN- ;A; I feel bad for putting poor Ryou through all this. Though I know it will all be worth it I still can't feel like a terrible person.

Sorry for taking so long though on writting this chapter. Been dealing with something's at home plus my internet is an ass to me so yeah.

Either way I hoped you like it and I'll be back with my next installment as soon as possible !

As always following, and reviewing are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Hello lovies ! More of my sick twisted story for you all ! Hope you enjoy this bit

WARNING ! - Triggering content. Somewhat graphic and detailed self harm. You have been warned !

Ryou woke up the next day in his bed. His body hurt so bad. He could feel the pain radiating all over. He moved his head up slightly looking down at himself. His shirt was missing but his chest and arms were all bandaged up. Probably Bakura's work. 'Why dosnt he just let me die ?' Ryou thought sadly as he remember Bakura saying he didn't care. The physical pain didn't matter anymore.

Ryou felt his heart ache like it was being torn apart. Bakura didn't care about him. To Bakura he was only a former host, a puppet, and a servant. Ryou knew it was silly to think Bakura would care but still he had hoped. Maybe even a little.

Ryou felt like kicking himself if he wasn't already hurting. He felt so stupid for even having those stupid hopes. 'Why does it hurt so much though ?' he though biting down on his bottom lip to stop from crying.

The pain in his body completely forgotten he pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes not wanting to cry. He could feel the pain everywhere inside and out. The pain on the inside much worse though. His body for the most part felt weak and numb bit his chest felt broken and empty at the same time. It was like he couldn't breathe or think straight. It hurt to much.

He couldn't hear anything around the house. He turned to his side groaning in pain and looked at his alarm clock 10:37 a.m. Bakura had probably left the house by now. Out where ever he went during the day. 'Probably to get some from some whores.' Ryou thought bitterly to himself his throat closing up.

He sat up, pain running up his sides in spiked tendrils. He took in a sharp breath getting up off the bed to his desk. He sat down in his seat and leaned back shutting his eyes before reaching for his pencil and his blue journal. Ever since getting seperated from Bakura, he found it was easier to write his feeling down then express them outloud. So he began writting again just like every other day.

'I'm tired. Bakura doesn't care. I figured but still it hurts so much. I wanted ... I just. It's not fair ! Everyone else gets to be happy. Everyone else isn't a slave in their own home ! I can't stand this pain ! No not the physical pain that no longer bothers me. It's numbing but the least of my worries at this point ! Why can't he see ? Will anything change him ? No. Nothing could. I want him to care. I wish he could see the pain he's caused me. It hurts so bad. I want it to stop. I want relief. I want love.'

Ryou pressed his lips into a tight line fighting back more tears. That's all he asked for. For someone in this world to love him. But yet he had no one. Not his friends, no parents, and most certainly not Bakura ! And it hurt so badly.

He put away his journal and pulled out some fresh paper and his other supplies when he needed to write stories. But he couldn't think straight. He felt empty and at the same time his chest ached and throbbed. And he hated it !

He wanted to get rid of the emotional pain. Anything to stop the ache he felt. The emptiness. He wanted to feel. Just even a bit.

In annoyance he pushed everything off his desk with his arms hitting the tables hard with his fist tears rolling down his face. He heard a small clatter on his floor and looks down to see his papers and pencils. Then a small glint caught his eyes and he beheld his new pencil sharpener. It was enclosed in plastic that caught the shavings but it was so clear he could see the silver metal.

Ryou's brain shut down. He didn't think as he picked up the sharpener and looked at it carefully. His mind was gone and all he could think about were some kids he had heard talking before about how they dealt with their emotions. He didn't think about the consequences as he held the pencil sharper in the air and smashed it down shattering the weak plastic enclosing it. The harder plastic holding the sharp blade into place was held by a small screw.

Ryou frowned at the screw keeping him from his goal but that didn't stop him. He wanted his relief. He walked over to his night stand grabbing his keys the pencil sharpener still in his hand. He used the edge of his key to carefully unscrew the small obstacle and free the sharp blade.

He starred at it. The blade was so tiny. So sharp. Could it really help him ? Anything to distract him from his heartache would be worth it.

He walked slowly to his bathroom locking the door just incase and stood in front of the sink. He lifted his left arm up pulling up his sleeve slowly revealing his white skin. He flipped his arm over showing a pale shaking wrist. He held up the razor in his other hand and held it up slowly to his wrist. He let out a scared breath before closing his eyes and sliding the blade across his wrist softly.

He opened his eyes looking down and seeing the only small scratch he made. He felt no pain from it at all. And no relief either. A very small amount of blood beaded across his skin. He looked at the razor and then his wrist and repeated the action a bit quicker over the same exact spot. It didn't hurt as much as he expected it would. A slight sting a first was all. But more blood came this time. It's bright red color dribbling down his arm. He looked at it in a trance before cutting again under the last cut. It stung again a slight hiss escaped his lips but it distracted him from his heartache. The blood dripped into the sink as he cut more and deeper. His fingertips felt slightly cold and only them did he stop dropping the small razor into the sink it falling into the blood.

Ryou sat down on the edge of tub looking at his bloodied arm. The blood shined in the light. It looked like liquid rubies. Ryou had mostly forgotten about the pain in his chest and now focused on his arm. He went back over to the sink careful not to let the blood fall onto the floor. He picked the razor out of the blood throwing it into the trash. He turned on the water washing away the blood in the sink. pushing his wrist into the warm water he clenched his teeth lightly as the water filled in his freshly cut skin.

After the water ran clean Ryou looked at his arm. He had several randomly placed cut on his arm, the skin around then swelled up and red. He ran his finger over one of them feeling the raised skin. He opened up the bathroom door and walked back into the room.

He layed back on his bed curling up. The pain in his chest replaced by a guilt that washed over him as he starred at him red arm. He didn't know why he did it. He had no idea why he picked up that sharpener, why he took out the razor out, why he cut up his own wrist. He felt ashamed and weak.

'Maybe Bakura was right. I am weak.'

Ryou could hear the front door slam shut and he closed his eyes holding his arm to his chest. Bakura would be angry. He hadn't made dinner, hadn't cleaned, was still in bed. All he had done today was make a mess of his desk and tore up his arm.

"RYOU !" Bakura yelled making the younger shake in his bed. He heard his bedroom door fling open hitting the wall. He shook harder in fear feeling sick to his stomach as he heard a low growl.

"RYOU ! WHAT THE FUCK !? "

AN - and I'm ending it there for now ! X3 because i like being mean. Its a bit shorter than I wanted it to be but ohh well better than nothing and better than waiting another million months for me to update.

So to my readers that really like this story I think I'm putting that rating up soon because of the next chapter. This will be rated M next because, well if you read my first version of this story you know why. So if you like this follow and review for me please !

Also a small note writing this for me was incredibly hard because it almost triggered me. I think writing the scene where he saw the sharpener and then cut for me was both easy and hard for me. Easy because it's a personal struggle hard because it almost triggered me.

But either way I hope you enjoyed my writing regardless ! Please review, follow, and favorite !


	4. Chapter 4

AN - So back with my little story here that people apparently enjoy. I would update faster but I'm also trying to work on my story Lost Desert Child, so yeah. Plus testing for the last two weeks. Blah.

Anywho, thanks for the reviews they really help keep me motivated in writing this. So I hope you can keep writing more of them so I'll write more of this !

WARNING- The rating has gone up for a reason ! Now being rated M for this chapter and future chapters. Some heavy stuff coming in as if the cutting from before wasn't heavy enough. I suggest expect angst. Lots of it.

Noooow, onto the story !

"RYOU ! WHAT THE FUCK !? "

Ryou shook closing his eyes tightly fearing the worst as Bakura walked over to him his footsteps being the only sound in the room. Ryou held his arm to his chest trying to hide the cuts on his arm. He knew though that the metallic scent still hung in the air. Bakura would pick up on it seeing as how he grew quiet use to the scent after the day before. "Your still in bed ya lazy ass ! Get the fuck up !" Bakura snarled at Ryou. Ryou looked up slowly looking at Bakura's whos hair was disheveled heavily giving him what Ryou would call a just fucked look. As Bakura leaned in next to him, Ryou could smell the achohal on his breath. 'A little early to be drinking...' Ryou thought to himself not realizing he hadn't block the though and Bakura had heard it clear as day "Who the hell are you to be judging !?" Bakura yelled pulling Ryou up by his collar. Ryou now was on his knees on the bed as Bakura tugged his collar painfully tight.

"I-I'm sorry ..." Ryou said trying to pull away from Bakura's tight grip. Bakura chuckled throwing Ryou back against the head board of the bed. He smirked sadistically as he heard Ryou whimper weakly. His smile dropped though when he noticed red that had smeared against his arm. He knew it wasn't his own. He would have noticed a cut on him. He looked down at his now trembling hikari and saw the bit of blood now trickling down his right arm. He grabbed Ryou by the wrist holding up his arm to look at it. "What the hell Ryou !?" he screamed. Ryou looked up wide eyed as he noticed his cuts had reopened. He pulled back his arm and held it to his chest a sob trying to escape him. What he didn't expects was for Bakura to pull away from his suddenly. Ryou looked up sheepishly studying the looks on Bakura's face. Confused, angry, surprised, and maybe even hate spread across his feature. The most prominent was confusion though.

Then it was replaced by more hate.

" Ohh so you'll cut yourself but when I do it you cry like a sissy little bitch !" Bakura yelled. Quick as light he pounced on top of Ryou grabbing him by the neck and pressing down hard enough to just barely leave Ryou with any air. Ryou struggled weakly gasping for breath trying to get Bakura off of him. His lungs burned already and his eyes were teary to the point where Bakura was a blur infront of him. Even through the tears Bakura's trademark smirk could be seen. Ryou hated that smirk. It was fuel by Bakura drive for his pain. And at the moment by the drinks swirling through his veins.

After awhile as Ryou's head began feeling terribly light and black spots swam through his vision, Bakura let go of his neck. He gasped and choke to pull air into his lungs. Before he got any actual time to properly breath he felt a sharp sting across his cheek as his head snapped to the side with its force. He gasped before his mind registered the feeling as Bakura slapping him. He looked up to see the fuming mad Yami hovering above him.

"You think you can try to kill yourself to get away from me !" Bakura shrieked punching Ryou hard in the stomach. Ryou gasped already breathing terribly. He shook his head quickly back an forth tears streaming down his face. He tried to speak but he couldn't get the words out. "I-I ... Please stop .."

"Why should i ? You obviously enjoy the pain or you wouldn't have fucking cut yourself up !" Bakura yelled pulling Ryou from the bed and pinning him against the wall holding up Ryou's bloodied wrist in his hand. Ryou's fight against it was small a meek. "Fight back !"Bakura taunted kneeing Ryou in the stomach."Do something ya wimp !" Ryou didn't respond his body was to tired from all the abuse. He started going limp. Bakura let him go so he fell to the floor. Ryou stared up at Bakura waiting for a continuation of the assault. None came as Bakura stated down at him in disgust. "Why don't you fight back ?"

"Because," he breathed out painfully "I-I won't hurt you... The way you hurt me." Bakura rolled his eyes and turned away shaking his head in disgust. Slowly as Bakura walked out, Ryou stood and crawled back over to the bed. With a small whimper of pain and a small cough Ryou managed to lie back down. Bakura as he left the room shook his head again and muttered slightly "Pathetic..."

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly and boringly. Bakura went out to eat and decided to let Ryou heal for today since most likely it would start again tomorrow. At the end of the day Bakura stood in Ryou's door way watching the small boy.

He looked over Ryou's body taking note of how the younger seemed to be in pain with each breathe that caused his small chest to rise and fall. He subconsciously noticed the ways Ryou's rose petal lips breathed in softly. He looked at how much innocence seemed to radiate from Ryou face as his hair splayed around his head like a soft white halo. Bakura let himself stare for a moment, letting himself give into his weakness for a moment before snapping out of it with a growl before quickly moving into his own room.

'Whats wrong with me !?' Bakura shouted angrily to himself in his mind as he walked into his always messy room. He changed quickly into his sleeping clothes which consisted of him being shirtless and a pair of old sweats. He moved over to lean against the wall by the window taking a deep breath trying to clear his head. Then he felt a cold breeze.

Bakura knew he hadn't left the air on since he didn't like the house feeling cold. He looked to the side noticing the window cracked open a bit. Without giving it much thought he slammed down the window. The white haired make began walking to his bed before with amazing speed someone had grabbed both his hands with one of their own and hand covered his mouth with a cloth. Bakura began kicking and trying to pull away from whoever it was but his strength was clearly not a match. His struggled weakened as he felt his senses become fuzzy. A sleepiness creeped into his mind and body and took over as he slumped back against his captor, eyes closing.

Later Bakura awoke with a slight groan. He blinks slightly crack his eyes noticing how dark it was. Noticing he was on the bed he tried reaching over to turn on his lamp by his bedside. He hand wouldn't move move more than an inch or two. He tried to scream but then took notice if something in his mouth. With a growl he calmed down slightly a used what senses he could. He felt cold and he noticed that he wasn't wearing anything at all. Cursing silently to himself Bakura tried to move his neck and arms to see how much movement he could make. Apparently not much.

"Ah I see your awake Kura" a voice echoed off the walls. The voice was recognizable but Bakura couldn't place it as his mind was still to foggy. Bakura tried shouted as best as he could to shout through the gag but had no luck. "Now, now Kura I wanna be able to take that gag out of that pretty little mouth of yours but you can't be screaming like that." the voice taunted. Bakura mentally rolled his eyes thinking 'Well of course I'm gonna scream ! Idiot !' Bakura began struggling against his bonds again thrashing violently the chains digging into his wrist. /"Ryou wake up !"/ he shouted through the mind link. Maybe his Hikari really could help him. He doubted it but it was worth the try. /"Ryou ! Please wake up !"/

"Now Kura I'm going to take the gag off and your not going to scream. Or else. " the captor stated simply. Bakura heard a click sound and the tinkling of metal before he felt something cold being held to his cheek. It felt odd small and metallic rounded in some places. "If you yell Kura I'm going to use this. You know what this is ? It's a bullet I've got two whole clips with me enough to kill you and your little friend here. So you scream you will die and so will that sad eyed little angel in the other room. " he said coldly. Bakura stiffened slightly. Not only now was his life at stake but so was Ryou's. Bakura may have beaten Ryou and hurt him in almost everyway but he refused to be the cause of his death.

That's why he stayed quiet when his captor removed the gag, only making a small growl but otherwise staying quiet. He felt helpless to do otherwise. If he yelled and screamed for help he'd be shot. He gasped slight feeling a hand trail down his side and then stopping at his hip. The full impact of realization was made as Bakura realized what would happen. He was tied up blindfold helpless to do anything and his captor would have his way with him. "Why ?" Bakura questioned meekly never so scared in his life to speek.

" Every time you go to the fucking club I have to see you whoring around trying to get into other peoples pants. When though have you ever wanted me ! Now... I'm going to take you whether you want to or not. " the captor said voice so calm and even. It terrified Bakura all the more knowing this was someone he knew. Who was it ? And why did they want him ?

Bakura question ceased as a pair of lips crashed hard on his own. He held his mouth tightly shut to keep his invader out of his mouth. Though it couldn't be helped when he moaned as his captor rubbed his length softly causing him to be aroused now and slowly get hard. The captor took the chance as Bakura moaned to move his tongue into Bakura's very unresponsive mouth. Bakura was disgusted that his body was responding to this in anyway. He bit down quickly as he felt the tongue enter his mouth. He tasted blood and his captor quickly pulled away slapping Bakura hard across the face. "And just for that you little bitch I'm not prepping you."

Bakura growled slightly not making another sound. He knew this was going to hurt like hell now. A hand snake his way down to his now semi hard arousal and grip it firmly making him cry out in surprised and unwanted pleasure. Bakura hated how his body betrayed him and was being forced to feel pleasure. He felt ashamed of himself and his lack of self control. He pressed his lips tightly together hoping to avoid making any more noises that would humiliate him.

"You know i plan to originally just fuck you and leave but seeing how resistant you are I may just toy with you a bit more. " his captor said running his fingers slowly up Bakura's length eliciting an unwanted moan from Bakura as he struggled against his bindings. Bakura mind was panicking. What if this person didn't keep his word and killed them anyways ? What If he came back again ? What if Ryou woke up and walked in ? 'Doubtful' Bakura thought pitifully. 'He wouldn't care. Not after what I've done to him ... Maybe this is karma ?'

A slight moisture collected in his eyes and for once he was glad for the blindfold. He hated himself more than ever. He started to blame himself for what was happening. Maybe if he didn't wear such tight clothing to the clubs ? Maybe he did dress like a slut to bars ? Bakura's thoughts didn't rest as his body was play with. He barely registered it when he felt something warm and wet wrap around the tip of his length. A slight shudder reached his spin as the warm went away and was replaced by cold air.

Bakura felt the chains on his feet be removed and immidiantly he began kicking. A pair of hand grabs his legs roughly and flipped him over. His arm still being tied caused them to twist at an odd painful angled as he was moved on his knees his bottom sticking out in the air. Bakura's face turned crimson as he realized the position he was in and how he must have looked. A hand ran over his exposed backside slipping between his cheek and rubbing over his entrance. "P-please don't.." He choke out holding back more tears. "I'm saving myself for someone "

Yeah that was true. Bakura was ruthless, cruel, a former thief that dare go up against the pharaoh, and an all around jerk to people but he never once gave up his innocence. It was one of the last things he had and he didn't want to give it to anyone. No one but the one person he could think that he wouldn't mind giving it too. "Ohh for who ? That whore who lives with you ?" his captor taunted as position himself at Bakura's entrance and thrusted in unexpectedly.

Bakura bite down on his tongue to avoid screaming. He felt like he was being torn in half. It hurt. The sensation felt like a burning that crawled from his lower back onto his shoulders through his arms in small hot pin pricks off terrible pain. Bakura felt nothing but the pain and that entirely. He felt it with each thrust his rapist made into him. Eventually the pain from the dryness went away simply because Bakura was sure something in him was now torn and his blood now coated his passage making it somewhat easier. What didn't help was when his captor angled himself directly onto Bakura's prostate making Bakura feel unwanted pleasure all over again. He didn't know which was worse the pain of being taken unprepared or the cruelty of being forced to know his body was responding positively to this torture. With each strike to his sweet spot he screamed out slightly refusing to outright moan. He felt disgusted with himself and his body. He felt sick to his stomach knowing he was on the edge of completion. His rapist also sensing this in him grabbed his nearly forgotten erection roughly and jerk him off until Bakura scream in defeat as he came onto the bed sheets below him and against his chest. After a few more erratic thrust into Bakura's clamped passage his rapist groan as he spilled his seed into Bakura.

With a sick 'Pop' sound his rapist pulled out of him some of the cum running down Bakura's thigh along with a fair amount of blood. Bakura groaned softly as he was flipped back over onto his back. He felt his own seed under him do the sheets now stuck to him. The blindfold felt heavy on his eyes from all the unnoticed tears that had been absorbed. His lower back screamed in pain as it made contact with the bed as his captor rechained his legs as Bakura was too weak to fight this time.

"Well thanks for the great fuck Kura. Can't believe how amazingly tight you were. " his captor taunted him laughing. The ball gag was reinserted into his mouth against his weak and small protest. Tears that weren't soaked up by the blindfold slid down his face. He felt a hand gently touch his inner thigh before it was pulled away and he heard footstep that grew farther from him then stop with the sound of something shutting. The window ?

Bakura lied there. Chained up, unable to see, gagged, and covered in cum that stuck to his back and seeped out of him in a small puddle between his legs. He couldn't stop the tears that fell. For whatever reason he had never expected so much of the pain not to come from the actual rape but instead from the feelings that came with it. He felt violated, disgusted and used. He could even save his own virginity for the one he loved though he doubted he would take it. And now he was forced to lie there and wait until someone found him with just his thoughts.

AN- Sooo ? How was it ? Was it any good ?

So hopefully I wrote this well enough. I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out. Bet no one can guess who the rapist is ? Ohh yeah you guys can. Your smart enough to !

Anyways I'm glad people actually like this. And if your a fan of the whole abuse tendershipping thing I'm writing a little mini oneshot that is just that but uh yeah. No fluff just yeah. I'll post that one up once I'm done with it. For now please continue to review favorite and follow for me please !


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Heeeey ! It's been quite awhile since I've last updated but thank you for waiting ! Between testing, trying to finish watching Black Butler and helping my uncle with his business plan I've been pretty booked. But now I'm back ! And here to write about the aftermath.

Lets go !

Ryou woke up from his dream. Blinking his eyes softly he let out a yawn before still being half awake checking the time.

11:28...

11:28 !

Ryou jumped from the bed pretty literally knowing Bakura would be pissed that he hadn't made breakfast yet. He rushed quickly to get dressed mindful of his injuries. His whole body felt numb so pain was a minimal but his movements were heavy and ached slightly. Even as he changed his shirt the bruises on his chest and shoulder burned.

He hurried dressing himself before rushing downstairs. The kitchen was empty though, he expect an angry or more like pissed Bakura waiting for him. But nothing but an empty kitchen and still air. \"B-Bakura ?\ Ryou whispered through the mind link hoping to get a at least not death threat like response.

Nothing

Nothing at all.

Ryou them noticed the odd silence of the house. He walked over to the window and looked outside. Bakura's car was still there. 'Maybe he's asleep ?' Ryou thought to himself. He knew it was a bad idea to go in Bakura's room but he knew it'd be worse to let the older male sleep in late. So reluctantly he began climbing the stairs and walk the hallways to Bakura's room.

Once he reached the room he knocked on the door lightly. When no response came he knocked a bit harder. But still no response. Against his better more reasonable thinking he turned the door knob and creaked open the door slowly.

His body froze in the door frame at what met his eyes.

Bakura was chained to his own bed, his naked body shivering slightly, his eyes were covered and his mouth gagged, red and white were smeared on his thighs and his bed. "B-Bakura..." Ryou said his voice soft in shock still. He felt his stomach churn and he started to feel slightly sick from the sight. He still hadn't moved from the doorway. His mind wasn't thinking. He didn't know what to think. Then he remember something...part of his dream last night. When he thought he heard someone begging for help. It was Bakura.

Ryou rushed forward to the bed shaking slightly. He looked at Bakura more throughly. Ryou noticed his ankles and wrist were red small cuts on them from we're the cuffs must have dug in during a struggle. Bakura's hand also seemed to lack much color.

Sighing, Ryou closed his eyes years threatening to spill over. He walked to the bathroom and got a cloth running it under hot water. On his way back into the room he saw a small silver key on the floor by the window. He picked it up and went back to the room deciding it wouldn't hurt to check to see if they unlocked the chains. Going to Bakura's right leg Ryou used the key in the small lock and turned it hearing the small click as it opened. He unwound the chain from Bakura's leg and did the same for the rest of the chains. As he did the last one a soft groan filtered through the air.

Ryou looked down to see Bakura's face scrunched up under the mask. As Ryou undid the last chain he carefully removed the gag and blindfold from Bakura. He watched as Bakura opened his eyes. Ryou could tell he had been crying, his eyes were red and his cheek were still wet. Bakura blinked a few times and moved his jaw slightly as it ached from being held open so long. He tried futilely to sit up as pain shot up his spine.

He held back a whimper of pain as he curled up ignoring the way his legs and shoulders ached. Memories of last night flooded his head and he turned his head to the matress to hide his face from Ryou who stood at his bed side worriedly. Ryou looked over at Bakuras body blushing slightly but mustering up some courage touched the other shoulder softly. "B-Bakura ?" he asked softly not knowing what to ask first or what to do. Bakura flinched away from Ryou's touch and began shivering again despite the rooms actually quite warm temperature.

He felt so exposed and not just because of his lack of clothing. Also because of how easily he was caught. How easy his captor manage to sneak up on the normally very vigilant former theif king. Had he been that preoccupied with his thoughts ? Had his mind really been that clouded that he hadn't noticed an intruder ? He had let someone violate him as he was helpless and then not only that. It was someone he knew ! Someone that could easily comeback again and find him.

A small cry came from Bakura as he laid there numb. The thought of it happening again had him shaking anew. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts he hadn't noticed as his bed dipped slightly before small thin arms circled him. Jumping slightly and pushing away from those arms he looked up slight terror but only saw Ryou's sad gaze meet his. Ryou looked at him as if he was a hurt puppy instead of the man that had hurt him repeatedly over the past few weeks.

"Bakura...Your shaking like a leaf." Ryou said calmly trying to decide how to approach this. "It's just me here..." He smiled reassuringly hoping to calm his darker self down some. He stood again and place the cloth he still had in his hand down on the nightstand before pulling Bakura's blanket off the bed and began leaving the room. "Don't leave !" Bakura nearly shrieked his eyes widening in terror as slight tears began building. Ryou turned back to face him and frowned. As much as he hated how Bakura had treated him, he couldn't stand to see him this way either. In all honestly Ryou knew how much he loved Bakura but he doubted the other felt even the same. All Ryou could do now is push aside his feeling and help the broken man in front of him. "Im not leaving...I'm just going to get you new sheets. " Ryou said before adding "Clean yourself up with that cloth on the nightstand a bit okay ?" Ryou figured after what he guess had happened, Bakura wouldn't want any physical contact with anyone making it best that he clean himself. Bakura nodded slightly as Ryou left the room to retrieve clean blankets.

Bakura stayed on the bed only moving to curl up once more tears sliding down his cheek slowly. He felt so weak. So drained and used. He didn't know what to do really. What was he suppose to do ? He felt broken and terrified. He didn't want to move. To scared to move, feeling like it was his fault. All of this. 'If I never went to those damn clubs...or if I paid more attention, this would have never happened !' he thought beating himself up over it again and again in his head.

Ryou walked back in with new sheets. He stood at the end of the bed his own eyes slightly teary as he looked at Bakura. In his years of knowing the spirit he never thought he'd see this. The man was broken. He could see that in the glazed over look in Bakura's eyes, the way he made no sound as he cried, how he was shaking from pure fear. Ryou set down the sheets at the end of the bed and moved to the beds side grabbing the cloth himself.

Carefully as to not scare Bakura he began cleaning him slowly. Bakura tensed at first in fear before seeing Ryou was the one touching him. He tried to relax but he stayed unmoving closing his eyes as his body continued to shake. The feel of someone else touching him even though it was Ryou made him cringe.

Flashback of the night before raced through his mind. He felt like he couldn't breath as he felt himself relive the same horrors again. The pain forefront in his mind. That prickling hot pain that ran through him, that felt like it was going to tear him apart. He gasped for air as if his lungs had been rid of all oxygen. The same taunting voice spoke in his mind as he felt helpless.

"Bakura !"

" Stop ! Please stop !" Bakura cried. Ryou back away slightly. He noticed the others shaking intensified his eyes glazed over even more. He tried to call his name and gain his attention but the other was to far gone in his mind. Ryou himself had started crying silently. He felt like he couldn't do anything to pull Bakura out his own mind. \\"Bakura...please, I'm here for you..."\\ Ryou said softly through their mind link his eyes closed.

Bakura gasped slightly his eyes widening as he looked up at Ryou. Ryou looked at him upon hearing the gasp not bothering to hid his tears. He reached out a hand to Bakura carefully, sweeping away some of the hair that had fallen into the others eyes. Bakura sucked in a sharp breath closing his eyes.

Feeling slightly defeated Ryou decided in that moment that he would fix Bakura. No matter what it takes he'd get him better. Because how could he leave the one he loved a shattered man ?

AN- God I wish I had made this longer -_- but it was either leave it how it is or make you guys wait another month or so.

Truely I'm sooooo sorry about taking so long. I mean I could have done this quicker but 1.) I'm lazy most times and 2.) busy busy busy ! The school year is over in 2 days but sadly both days I'm testing plus I have a counseling appointment. What fun ! My mom also thinks I need to stay away from the Internet do much saying its an "Obsession" heh better addicted to this than drugs right ?

Now one thing I wanna touch on real quick before going. I'm still trying to decide how badly broken should Bakura be in the next few chapters ? I mean there's diffrent level onto how far it could go. So really can I get your opinions on that ?

Besides that I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try having the next one up sooner and I'll be back whenever I can !

Please comment, fav and follow !

P. S. sorry for spelling and grammar working on this from my iPod :(


	6. Chapter 6

AN- hey hey I'm back !

Note to self (and to all)- NEVER start writing multiple fics at a time. It's giving me the biggest headache to manage. First I'm working on my 1/2 OC story Lost Desert Child, then I'm Coworking with my friend Tara on And The Day Got Weird, And last but not least I'm working on an incredibly sad casteshipping story The Last Night. All it leads to is a headache.

Anyways thanks for the reviews they mean tons to me and keeps me motivated to know people actually like this story. Apparently though I made people cry with this. Don't worry it'll get better ... Hmm maybe XD

Well onto the story !

WARNING - Ehh the usual angsty drama 3

Ryou smiled slightly he was happy to see Bakura finally get out of the room. Ryou was sitting on the couch when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see a sleepy looking Bakura fully dressed standing on the couches right side. "Morning sleepyhead." Ryou said cheerfully and he moved over to give Bakura more room. Bakura didn't respond as he sat down pulling his knees to his chest starting at the tv screen. Ryou sighed he hadn't really expected an answer but he was hoping to have make some progress.

Ever since the rape Bakura had become quieter, lost in his own thoughts. Ryou should have been grateful that Bakura wasn't worse. He'd done his research and he knew Bakura could have been much worse going as far as into commuting suicide. Instead Bakura stayed inside his own head up in his bedroom most of the time. Only leaving it when needed. Ryou kept a close eye on him most of the time watching for when Bakura's mind would take him through another memory of that night. But he kept his distance and didn't dare touch Bakura as Bakura would jump nearly out of his skin at any physical contact. But still.

It could be worse.

"You hungry Bakura ?" Ryou asked watching his Yami who stared intently at the screen. Bakura nodded staying silent as he watched the tv. "Anything in particular ?" Ryou asked hoping to coax a verbal response from Bakura. Bakura stayed quiet still before turning his head to look at Ryou his face blank. He shrugged slightly before opening his mouth as if to say something but then closing it and turning back to watch tv. Sighing Ryou stood up and moved to the kitchen.

Ryou moved his way into the kitchen looking through the fridge and freezer. He was hoping to make some steak for him and Bakura. Sadly he couldn't find any. He shut the freezer door trying to think of what else he could cook. Then there was a knock in the front door.

Ryou didn't question it. He knew it had to be Marik. Everyday since after the rape Marik came by to see how Bakura was doing. He usually stayed for hours trying to get Bakura to speak to him and talking to Ryou. Ryou decided to hurry and open to door. Reaching for the handle on the third knock Ryou opened the door.

Marik stood in the doorway smiling holding and umbrella since it was starting to rain. Behind him was Mariku looking annoyed and if possible slightly crazier than usual. "Hey Ryou ! How's Bakura doing ?" Marik asked smiling. Ryou moved out of the doorway gesturing for them to come in before answering "Same. Though he's finally out of his room some." he responded. He walked with the two Egyptians to the living room were Bakura had looked up from the tv to see who had came in.

"I was just about to go out to buy some steak since we're out" Ryou said "Wanna come with me Marik ?" Ryou looked over to him and grinned. Then turning to grab his key he caught Bakura's eye. Bakura though on the outside seemed very calm and hardly bother Ryou could detect the small amount of fear Ryou became use to seeing whenever he said he had to go. "Mariku... Could you please stay here and watch Bakura while we're gone ?"

"Sure" came Mariku's short reply as he plopped himself onto the couch. Ryou nodded he turn to Marik and they both headed out the door.

Bakura turned back to the tv trying to ignore the presence of Mariku on the couch with him. Even though they were friends, Mariku always had a way to make him feel extremely uneasy. So instead he tried to keep his focus on the tv hoping that he would forget the others presence.

Mariku got up suddenly causing Bakura to jump slightly at the sudden movement. Mariku chuckled seeing how the white haired male responded to even slightest movement. Mariku left the living room and left to the kitchen. Bakura sighed quietly glad that the crazier Egyptian had left the room at last. Sadly he wasn't gone for long.

Mariku came back a beer in hand he sat back down even closer to Bakura then where he originally was. Bakura cringed slightly at Mariku placed a hand on his knees patting it slightly. Mariku turned his head from the tv to face Bakura grinning ear to ear. "Ohh come on Bakura ! Your still so on edge from the rape ? Thought you'd be tougher than that !" Mariku laughed. Bakura pulled his legs away from under Mariku's hand pulling his knees to his chest. The touch scared him slightly. He didn't want anyone to touch him.

"Seriously ? Your still scared over that. Don't act like you didn't enjoy it Kura." Marik drawled the nickname out. Bakura froze in his seat. His eyes widening. 'I-It can't be ...' he thought to himself. He moved away from Mariku getting off the couch and backing away. Mariku smirked obviously please with himself. "Aww now did I get the kitty scared ?"

"Shut up ! Stay the hell away from me !" Bakura shouted. He reached for the closest thing to use to defend himself. The lamp ? Better than nothing. Bakura grabbed it. "Ahahahaha you think that's going to protect you against this ?" Mariku said pulling out a small hand gun. "You try hurting me I'll hurt you, try screaming I'll hurt you, and use that stupid mind link and call your little boyfriend and I'll hurt both of you" Mariku said. Bakura felt cornered. Both physically and mentally. His mind flashed with the image of Ryou having to go through what he did. He would do anything to stop that.

"Leave Ryou out of this !" He hissed between his teeth. He put down the lamp figuring it would be futile to try and use it. He'd just be shot. He back up slightly then realized he was back up into a wall. Mentally he cursed himself. "Don't worry Ill leave your precious little Ryou alone as long as you play along. If not someones going to get hurt." Mariku responded cooly holding his gun in one hand and sipping at his beer in another. He was smirking looking at Bakura as prey that he had just cornered and was going in for the kill. He moved closer to Bakura an inch remaining between there chest. Bakura couldn't move. He was trapped.

"Even if I don't to anything I'll get hurt " Bakura said outloud. Mariku shrugged finishing off his beer and throwing the empty can to the side. He ran his now free hand up Bakura's side over the thin shirt covering him. "Not as long as you listen..." Mariku said humming at how Bakura's body tense under his touches. He moved closer his chest against Bakura's. He moved some loose strands of hair from Bakura's face tucking it behind Bakura's ear using the tip of his gun. His other hand roughly cupped Bakura's ass.

Bakura growled. Even though inwardly he was terrified especially with the gun so close to his neck, outwardly he tried not to seem too intimidated. "Mariku get your hands off of me !" he seethed. Mariku just chuckled moving his hand up Bakura's back underneath the shirt. He laugh feeling Bakura shake slightly. Bakura's acting and true fear only fueling his actions. He grabbed a handful of white hair before forcing the smaller to tilt his head back before he forcibly kissed him.

Neither of them heard the door creak open.

"M-Mariku !" a shocked Ryou's voice came. Mariku acting quickly pulled himself away and acting on instinct shot his gun. The explosion was deafening. A loud crack sounded as the window shattered. Mariku's aim was terribly off as right before he shot Bakura had made a grab for his arm. Bakura didn't want to risk Mariku actually hitting Ryou. He'd do anything to prevent that. "What the hell are you doing !?" Marik shouting walking into the door seeing the window shattered. But neither of them heard Marik.

Bakura had tackled Mariku from behind trying to make a grab for the gun. Instead he had managed to knock the other down to the floor. There a death match had started over the gun. They both gripped the gun in one hand and used their free hand to claw and punch at the others face. Bakura had the advantage of being above but Mariku had the advantage of being bigger.

They continued until both of their former Hikari's pulled them apart. Mariku though still held the gun and as he was being pulled away made a snap decision. He fired it straight at Bakura. They were close range still. There was no chance for a miss.

Bakura didn't feel any pain. He heard the shot. The deafening crack it made in the air. He saw the explosion as the gun gave off its smoke. He heard Marik gasp and Ryou scream. Looking down he saw red.

Then the world went black.

AN- Sadly shorter than I wanted. Again. But really it's rare that I find time to write longer chapters. T-T OHHH well guess its better than me never updating. don't worry because I quite like writing things that are both angsty, sad, and dramatic.

While writing this chapter I was sitting on my couch watching tv and a segment about rape came on with guest talking about their experiences. Then an expert came to talk and at the end he categorized the different kind of rapist. I think Mariku would most likely fall under the one for rapist that get pleasure from their victims fear and pain.

Anywhoooo please favorite, follow and especially review because those make me happy and want to keep writing for you amazing readers. I'll be back with my next installment as soon as possible !


	7. Chapter 7

AN- ahh well even though it's summer I'm now taking extra classes for credits plus I may start volunteering so it may take longer to update. Sigh but I will do my best !

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

A groan fell from a pair of dry chap lips. A pair of eyes blinked open bright light flooding them. His body lied still as he blinked his eyes adjusting to the lights. The beeping noise annoying him he spoke up. "Someone turn that off..." he groaned.

"Hmm well sorry but that would only stop if you were dead." replied a light voice that giggled. Bakura looked up to see a young nurse checking the machine that monitored his heart. He looked around the room and was disappointed to see that the white room only had him and the young female nurse. He looked down at himself seeing his upper half wrapped around with bandages. His mind now took note of how each breath hurt slightly. "W-what happened ?"

"You were shot. The bullet hit you right under your collarbone."the nurse replied" Once you had gotten here you were unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. I honestly didn't think you would wake up. Its been 3 days ..." Bakura nodded relaxing into the bed as much as he could. He noted that his whole body felt stiff and heavy and his mind felt slow and foggy. He felt like he was forgetting something. He looks to the side starring at the white wall counting the tiles in his head. The while room was so plain. White.

"Where's Ryou ?" Bakura asked not realizing he spoken aloud or that the question even passed into his mind. He only noticed after the words had passed his lips. Once the thought had come he began to panic slightly. The safe feeling slowly disappearing thanks to his foggy mind. The longer the nurse took to respond the more not so safe he felt. Only 3 seconds had passed before she responded. "Ohh you mean the male that kinda looks like you ? He left this morning. He's been staying here ever since you got here. Well contact him to tell him your up. "

Bakura nodded his anxiety not leaving him at all. Not having a familiar face with him had him feeling vulnerable. Much to vulnerable. He pulled the thin blanket closer to himself. The movement caused him to noticed the IV drips that were connected to his arm. He growled tugging at them slightly hating the restricted feeling they caused him to have. Even with that though he closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep.

Bakura awoke when he felt a slight brush on his cheek. He jumped flinching away from the touch as his eyes flew open. Brown frighten eyes met a softer mirrored eyes. "B-Bakura ?" Ryou asked softly pulling his hand back. His face looked worried as he scanned the other males face. Bakura relaxed noticeably as he looked at Ryou. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff. My shoulder hurts a bit. " Bakura comment though in all honestly he felt whatever was suppressing the pain was wearing off. He looked down at the bandages wrapping around his bare upper torso. With a sigh he layed his head back. The silence was becoming unbearable for Bakura especially as Ryou studied him so carefully. "Why did you stay?" Bakura asked moving his head up. Struggling he lifted himself up sitting. A small his escaped his lips as he moved the pain increasing steadily as the meds wore off. "I'm sorry..." Ryou said noting the pain on Bakura's face " I was worried." Ryou's voice was so soft Bakura thought he hadn't heard him. Bakura looked up at Ryou narrowing his eyes slightly. He opened his mouth to say something but Ryou beat him to it. "Why ?

"Why what ?"

"Why did you stop him ?"

Bakura blinked. He lied himself back down and stared at the ceiling. He turned over the question in his head a few times. He wasn't sure. He knew he had meant to protect Ryou. That was his main priority. /"I didn't want you to get hurt"/ Bakura answered quietly through the mind link. He waited for a response but got none. When he lifted his head and looked at Ryou only to see his hikari eyes filled with tears he felt his heart clench. "Ryo-"

"You didn't want me to get hurt ?" Ryou asked softly almost a whisper. /"Then why did you hurt me ?/ Ryou moved forward closer to the bed. He looked over Bakura's face realizing that the other seemed to not know. Bakura looked confused. He felt even worse. Bakura had no idea how to answer without sounding pathetic. But he had to. "I'm sorry Ryou. I... I didn't know what else to do. " Bakura whispered not realizing his eyes were watering. "I didn't know how ..." Bakura stopped. He closed his eyes blinking back tears. 'Damnit. Get a grip...' Bakura thought mentally cursing himself for acting so weak.

"Bakura ? Why are you crying ?" Ryou asked reaching over to wipe Bakura's cheek unconsciously. He pulled his hand back back when Bakura flinched slightly. A small blush crossed his face when the other looked at him questionly. "I am not..." Bakura said turning his face away. Ryou sighed. He needed to talk to Bakura, and this may be his only time until Bakura either locked himself away or reverted back to his old self. The thought made Ryou still slightly. Would Bakura really go back to how he was ? "I should go..." Ryou said backing away figuring it would be best to give the other time to rest.

"No !" Bakura nearly shrieked sitting up too quickly. He hissed through clenched teeth and fell back onto the bed with a gasp. The beeping from the near by machine speed up as did Bakura heart. "Don't leave ..." he said quietly trying to steady his near rapid breathing and working to ease the pain. He lifted his head to look at Ryou. Ryou was looking at him his face in pure shock.

Taking a step forward Ryou lifted his hand for Bakura to see so he wasn't surprised and didn't jump when he grabbed his hand. Ryou though was surprised when Bakura didn't pull away and even squeezed his hand lightly. "I won't go. But why do you want me to stay ? I mean I thought...I thought you hated me." Ryou's voice dropped to a whisper at the end. He looked away but left his hands holding Bakura's. He felt the other pull on his hand to make him look back. The sight then of Bakura looking at him had him freeze on the spot.

Bakura's face looked regretful and he didn't meet Ryou's eyes. He stared intently on the blanket as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "I don't. " he said breaking the silence that had fallen between then. A slight gasp passed Ryou's lips that caused Bakura to look up. "Then be honest" Ryou said taking a huge leap of faith." How do you feel ?"

Bakuras eyes widen a fraction and then he looked away scowling slightly. Was he ready to admit everything he had been hiding ? But it was now or never. "You know what... Damnit" Bakura sighed "I'm in love with you Ryou"

Silence. That what fell after Bakura said those six small words. He still didn't look at Ryou to worried to see his reaction. But the silence was killing him. He looked backed around to see Ryou was smiling softly with tears in his eyes. Ryou squeezed Bakuras hand a bit moving closer so his face was about 10 inches from his other half. "I love you Bakura" he said softly a small whisper that he could only let Bakura hear.

Bakura looked at him studying him as if he was lying. He didn't, no couldn't believe Ryou loved him. But yet when he looked into Ryou's eyes all he could see was the adoration and caring he had been missing his whole life. "How?"

Ryou shrugged smiling softly before moving forwards about 90% of the way leaving an inch between their faces. He wasn't going to move any further. And once Bakuras breathing picked up he pulled away a blush staining his cheeks. "Sorry" He said noticing the rapid breathing from the other. "And I just do... I love you because I just do."

Bakura calmed avbit and mentally cursed himself for panicking. He wished he would stop being so jumpy and just get over it. /'I'm acting like a scared little girl. Damnit.'/ Bakura thought not realizing he had let their mind link slip open. He heard Ryou sigh and then looked over him to see the other shaking his head.

"Don't expect it to be so easy Bakura. It's going to be awhile. But ... I'll be here for you. " Ryou spoke quietly a smallish smile on his lips. It calmed Bakura to at least know Ryou would be there for him and for know he didn't want to question it. He was perfectly fine with lying down holding his Hikari's hand and acting for now that everything was okay.

AN- Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhgggg -_- Damn shortness of it all. Sorry but this was all I could think of. My brain is fried and I'm overwhelmed a bit with things. I wrote about a paragraph in my spare time when I was lucky. Sigh...

Anyways besides the tinyness of this chapter (*Sobs*) I hope you enjoyed it !

Sadly for those of you who like tis story the next chapter will (most likely) be my last for this story T^T

Anyways as usual.

Favorite, Follow and Review !


End file.
